spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Absorbent Days
Absorbent Days is a spin-off series created by MrScience12 and is currently being produced by Krusty Krab Productions. This spin-off is about the life SpongeBob lives throughout the changes in Bikini Bottom. First, the Krusty Krab moves to metropolitan downtown Bikini Bottom, and now, there is always no quiet and always someone at the restaurant. Then, new fish move into town, and other mischief that you just have to see to believe. Won and Pending Awards Awards that Absorbent Days has won and awards that are pending. See the images of these awards here. *'Amazing Award' - Won *'Exceedingly Entertaining' - Won *'Featurred Article' - Won *'Patrick Approved' - Won *'Pure Awesome' - Won *'Too Good' - Won *'Krabby Patty Award' - Won *'Moar Krabs Award' - Won *'Pure Evil!' - Won *'The Just Cool Award' - Won *'The Next SpongeBob' - Pending *'The Next Stephen Hillenburg' - Pending *'The Next Help Wanted' - Pending *'MMXII (2012) Spin-off Awards' - Won the Silver Award *'Oh, no You Didn't! Award' - Won *'Deuuaugh Approved '- Won *'Totally Coral Award' - Won *'The Krusty Krab Pizza Award '(Best Spin-Off Show, Best Spin-Off Creator, and Choice Transcript) - Won Workers Employees that work for the show. If you want a job, please refer to the section below. *MrScience12 - Creator, Writer, Title Card Creator *Chrisvader1234 - Title Card Creator *JCM - Editor, Supervising Producer *IHeartSpongeBob - Editor, Supervising Producer *TheSethMovieChannel - Director *JellyfishJam38 - Title Card Creator *Nevadabell - Storyboard Editor *Da Nerd - Possible Game Developer Sign-Ups If you wish to get a job for Absorbent Days, please place your name below the section "Entries" and the job you wish to have. If you are unsure of your options, please consider the section below. After verification, the sign-up winners will be announced on Saturday, April 27, 2013. Jobs Available *Writer *Plot Creator *Edtior/Supervising Producer *Producer *Title Card Creator Entries Enter you username below in order to sign-up. Episodes The list of episodes for Absorbent Days. Another, more simplified, list of episodes can be found here. Season One Season one is the first season of the Absorbent Days series. It contains the first episode of the series as well, "A New Town, A New Sponge". The season will contain 20 episodes, with the season finale being "Not Who They Seam". Season Two Season two is the second season of the Absorbent Days series. It contains the first episode of season two, "Eye on the Krab". The season will contain 20 episodes as well, with the season finale being TBA. Shorts News Bulletin *Absorbent Days launches its first short, A New Year's Resolution. *Absorbent Days launches its second short, A Brat for Pat. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, A Court for the Port. It aired on January 21, 2013. *Absorbent Days is now a Featured Article! *As of January 22, 2013, the Spongiest of Them All marathon is back on, officially! *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, Castles and Dungeons. It aired on January 23, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, Crossover Squid. It aired on January 27, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, A Replacement Borg. It aired on January 29, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, Regeneration Sensation. It aired on January 31, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, A Dirty Battle. It aired on February 2, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, A Cephalopod's Castle. It aired on February 8, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, Special Delivery. It aired on February 15, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, A Building from Above. It aired on February 23, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, Battle of the Patty Flippers. It aired on March 2, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, Doesn't Phase Me. It aired on March 10, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, The Fake Virtuoso. It aired on March 16, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new short, Presidential Peril. It aired on March 17, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, In Between Jobs. It aired on March 23, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, Not Who They Seam. It aired on March 30, 2013! *Absorbent Days launches its first DVD: Absorbent Days: The Complete First Season! *Absorbent Days wins the Krusty Krab Pizza Award for best spin-off show, best spin-off creator, and choice transcript! *Absorbent Days launches a new episode, Eye on the Krab. It aired on April 13, 2013. *Absorbent Days launches a new short, The Chum Mystery. It aired on April 17, 2013. 'Upcoming Episodes' *'Samba Mater ' Award Pictures Images of the awards Absorbent Days has won. Exc.png|The series has won the "Exceedingly Entertaining" award. PUREAWESOME2.jpg|This series has won the Pure Awesome award. TOGOOD4.jpg|This series has won the Too Good Award. AMAZING1.png|Your series is Amazing! Krabby Patty Award.jpg|This series has won the Krabby Patty Award. Moar Award AD.png|We hope to see "moar" from this spin-off! Poure evil.jpg|Plankton thinks this series is PURE EVIL! Just Cool Award 2.JPG|This series is Just Cool. Oh, no you didn't!.png|Oh, no You Didn't! AD Silver Award.png|Absorbent Days has won the silver award from the MMXII Spin-off Awards 2012. Deuuaugh award.png|This series is the first Deuueaugh Approved award winner. CoralAward.png|The First Totally Coral AWARD to be given out! TKKPA.jpg|Winner of Choice Spin-Off, Choice Show Creator, and Choice Transcript for Snail Trails Polls These are the polls for Absorbent Days. These change periodically, so make sure to vote while you can. What is your favorite season one episode/special of Absorbent Days? A New Town, A New Sponge Snail Trails A Blast from the Cast The Chum Returns Cream of Cheat An Absorbent Christmas A Court for the Port Castles and Dungeons Crossover Squid A Replacement Borg Regeneration Sensation A Dirty Battle A Cephalopod's Castle Special Delivery A Building from Above Battle of the Patty Flippers Doesn't Phase Me The Fake Virtuoso In Between Jobs Not Who They Seam I can't decide. I love them all! What is your favorite season two episode of Absorbent Days? Eye on the Krab The Chum Mystery What is your favorite Absorbent Days short? A New Year's Resolution A Brat for Pat Presidential Peril Did you like season one of Absorbent Days? Yes No Who do you think Absorbent Days would most likely have a crossover with? Pearlorette The New Adventures of the IJLSA SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show The SpongeBob Show Bikini Bottom Chronicles The Squidward Files The Krusty Krew Is Absorbent Days entertaining? Yes, it is entertaining No, it is quite boring Are the transcripts too long? Yes, they are way too long No, they are long enough I have never read a transcript Category:Spin-Offs Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Television Series Category:Absorbent Days Category:Rated TV-G Category:Rated G Category:Fanon Category:Absorbent Days Episodes: Season One Category:Absorbent Days Episodes Category:Featured Category:Krusty Krab Productions Category:Absorbent Days Specials Category:Absorbent Days Crossovers Category:Spongiest of Them All Category:Comedy Category:We Want Moar Award Winners